


Prim and Proper

by MyAngelWingsBleedInk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - High School, Kuroko has good taste tho, M/M, Mild Cursing, Not so bad boy Akashi, Not sure if this will get explicit but just in case, Thirsty Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAngelWingsBleedInk/pseuds/MyAngelWingsBleedInk
Summary: Of all people who he could run into, it had to be Seijuro Akashi.Everyone knew him, because he used to be some golden child that got into a gang. Kuroko's heard he killed a couple people and the police didn't have enough evidence to convict.Or something like that.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Elegance

"Nerves of steel," noted the tattoo artist as she sighed in relief. After three hours of intense focus Nanabe stretched taking a break. They were on their last session and finishing the last details. The full back took longer which is why they weren't done by the start of the school year like Akashi had hoped. 

However two weeks in, was worth an amazing job.

Akashi smirked, "it helps that this isn't my first rodeo. For my first I was deathly pale and quickly learned that my ribs are sensitive."

From across the room Mizuki joyfully said, "I did that! Elegance is my name bitch."

Nanabe rolled her eyes, "now you got her going."

"She did do a stellar job," Akashi admitted.

On his ribs was a prayer for his late mother. It was the beginning of what his father called the "rebellious phase." 

He was probably right. Akashi didn't want to be under his father's strict rule. The need for perfection was no longer looming over Akashi's head. He was free and the pain and vibration of the art forming on his skin was proof of that.

As is the piercing that formed around the cartilage of his ear the small hoop on his left brow and bottom right lower lip. Or his particular favorite the piercing on his tongue. 

He had natural hot pink hair and eyes, might as well go with the punk rock look.

"Alright just a little longer and a lady will think twice marking up your back." Nanabe said, adding more shades. His back was a mixture of cherry blossom branches a crane and koi. Nanabe appreciated his body, this teenager was lean and wiry with muscle.

"I'm not into women, sorry."

"Well then a guy will think twice about marking up your back." She corrected.

Mizuki looked at the work and whistled, "Damn shame you're not into girls." She went in front of the table and went eye level with him, "you're eighteen yeah? Last year of highschool? Where's your boyfriend?"

Akashi raised a brow, "Teiko doesn't have any eligible bachelors."

Kuoroko's POV

Kuroko rubbed his eyes trying to remove the sleep as if it was a physical thing. He stayed up all night studying. Or he stayed up till 3 am and when he woke up, his head was resting on the textbook with a patch of drool that he aired out to dry.

He didn't mind challenging himself by taking harder courses but his valuable sleep was taking a hit.

He was glad his mom made blueberry pancakes and bacon because the sweet smell had motivated him to rush out of his bedroom in his school uniform.

Kuroko was also thankful Kagami wasn't walking with him to school today. He hated making him wait. Luckily Kagami had morning basketball practice. As the start of being a third year in high school, the competitive school wasted no time in ensuring victory for interhigh.

Kuroko had tried out but wasn't accepted, it made sense. No one even saw him until he went for the basket and found out pretty quickly how awful his shooting is. 

Kuroko had to run so he wouldn't be late, today was just going to be one of those days of exhaustion and being tardy. Also lack of awareness was on the agenda.

"Oof," Kuroko staggered back a couple steps. Kuroko rubbed his forehead that hit the wall that was suddenly in his path.

"Mother fuuu-" the wall swore before pursing its lips to stop the onslaught of curses. The wall turned around and became a man. A gorgeous man with fiery pink hair and matching eye and the other eye drowning in gold.

"I'm sorry!" Kuroko squeaked as those beautiful eyes stared him down. Of all people who he could run into, it had to be Seijuro Akashi.

Everyone knew him, because he used to be some golden child that got into a gang. Kuroko's heard he killed a couple people and the police didn't have enough evidence to convict. Or something like that.

Akashi's frown indicated he didn't care for his apology. 

Kuroko gulped, "so uh the reason I ran into you was because I'm late so uh bye!" 

His collar was pulled before he could escape.

"What's your name?" 

Kuroko blinked at him. On one hand Akashi's voice was smooth like silk, on the other hand if Akashi knows his name he'll hide his body.

"Kagami Tai-" Akashi flicked his forehead. "Ow I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Well Kuroko, I hope you learned that its rude to bump into people and to lie about your name." 

His collar was released and Akashi turned to leave.

"That's it?" Kuroko blurted out before his mind caught up that those words should be inner monologue.

Akashi looked back at him, "I'm glad you asked because at lunch I'll need your assistance. Come to the nurse's office."

This time Akashi left for real.

Kuroko didn't think about the encounter till the lunch bell rung. He did have his test he had to take after all. He was tempted to bring Kagami with him or his other Aho, Aomine. However if Akashi wanted to beat him up, why the nurse's office and not behind the gym? So someone doesn't have to carry him far to the nurse's office? How oddly considerate...

Kuroko first noticed that the door to the nurse's office. Usually swung open, it was closed with a gone for lunch sign hanging on the door knob. Kuroko knocked, wondering if Akashi was still managed to get inside.

"It's unlocked," Akashi's sexy voice called.

This all was a really bad idea but whatever.

Kuroko opened the door and forced his feet to walk in. Akashi was sitting on the cot with his shirt buttoned open letting Kuroko see a sex god in human form and Kuroko was just a mortal man that internally thanked whoever was listening that Akashi didn't see him wipe his drool.

He's a bad boy okay? A punk who still looks like he should be sitting on a throne and Kuroko's thirsty ass was responding positively. 

Until he saw Akashi's face that was barely restrained pain.

"Akashi-san?" Kuroko quietly asked getting closer.

"Kuroko-kun, can you help take off my blazer and shirt?" Kuroko didn't know if he was doing this on purpose but if he was trying to seduce him, it was working. "Carefully," Akashi hissed when he touched the hem.

Kuroko slowly peeled off the jacket. However the treat was the light blue dress shirt. It was like tearing the wrapping paper and looking at the box with what's inside. There was more ink than flesh but expertly designed so it only enhanced his rock hard physique.

"Akashi-san this is very beautiful," Kuroko whispered.

Kuroko didn't miss Akashi's lips twitch with mirth.

"Thank you, it was finished yesterday and then you hit it." Akashi said dryly and yet he sounded amused? Like he was explaining patiently which was something Kuroko did not expect. "I already have hot water and some towels do you mind dabbing my whole back?"

Kuroko looked at the side table which had what Akashi was talking about. He put the towel in the scalding water and then wrung out the excess water. Kuroko proceeded to obey Akashi's orders and like a painter, gently caressed his back.

Akashi sharply inhaled, meaning it caught him off guard but soon he relaxed.

"If I hadn't said anything, how would you have done this?" Kuroko asked unafraid.

"Took a hot shower," Akashi answered. "However a sponge bath is more convenient."

"I'm sorry," Kuroko apologized.

"For what?"

Kuroko shrugged but then realized Akashi wouldn't see him, "For running into you."

Akashi huffed a laugh," you already apologized."

"But that was when I was scared. Now I'm sincere."

Akashi didn't say anything for a long while, "that should be enough Kuroko-kun. Can you help me put my stuff back on?"

"Yeah," Kuroko said reluctantly. First the blue dress shirt then the white blazer. When he was done Kuroko looked at the floor to gather courage. "You know..." Akashi looked at him sceptically. "It would be remiss of me to not take care of your tattoo after causing you some pain. I can do more sponge baths for you."

Kuroko looked at Akashi in surprise when he heard him laugh. It was like wedding bells dipped in chocolate.

"Kuroko-kun you interest me." Akashi's eyes softened. His face more attractive when it wasn't glaring at Kuroko. "I am in your care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a new story for you guys; Akashi in tattoos!
> 
> Wait I did that already... I have a problem...
> 
> As for Kuroko No Convict I've been going back and editing everything for hopefully the last time to kinda inspire me for the next chapter because I was struggling. Anyway It ended up not happening because I just got a 'new' car. 
> 
> However because I love you guys and set a deadline for myself every Saturday I did want to post something so I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Rugged

Akashi's POV

Akashi quickly got over the thrill of hiding his tattoos. When he kept getting more and in more obvious places there was no quickening of the heartbeat at the idea that he has a dirty little secret.

Now that his back felt like he's been dragged by a car on gravel for a mile, he 

Faking confidence is an art. Of course for Akashi he didn't have to lie about it. All he knew is victory, with his mother being his only loss. His cockiness went to confident.

However faking your back doesn't feel like you've been dragged on gravel was quite the accomplishment. He didn't want to wear a shirt let alone a bag and so he carried it like a briefcase instead where it usually would be, strapped over his shoulder.

And then something hit his back and, "mother fucker, son of a bitch, Jesus fucking christ with a camel." He swore in his head until he realized the beginning of his words were spoken outloud.

His back felt like it was on fire but he forced himself to look back at whoever had the balls to touch him.

It was a boy, so his ball theory was correct. His bag had his name and year. Kuroko Tetsuya, third year.

Just like him but he couldn't recall anyone by that name. Cute too, rubbing his forehead that must have made contact with his back. Pale blue hair and when he looked up, his eyes were also blue but darker.

"I'm sorry!" Kuroko trembled. So he recognized him. That means he didn't just transfer. "So uh the reason I ran into you was because I'm late so uh bye!"

Akashi snatched his collar before he could run away, "who are you?" He was curious to what he would say.

"Kagami Tai-" Akashi flicked his forehead. "Ow I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

So he was capable of telling the truth, "Well Kuroko, I hope you learned that its rude to bump into people and to lie about your name." 

Akashi let go done with Kuroko. He was just like everyone else. Judging, think he knew Akashi just from appearance.

"That's it?" Kuroko blurted out. 

Akashi looked back at him, "I'm glad you asked because at lunch I'll need your assistance. Come to the nurse's office."

He might as well come help after the pain he caused.

Akashi always had perfect posture but he usually had the support of the back of the chair. However if he rested for one second a thousand needles would pierce his skin. Sure getting the tattoo wasn't too bad but the healing part was awful.

So when lunch arrived he hurried to the nurse's office. He grabbed the sign saying lunch break and then went to the disinfectants. He put a bowl under the water dispenser and pressed the hot water button. As he watched the water slowly filled up, he wondered if he should text Midorima to help him.

Sure he was anxious to be shirtless but flexing his shoulders hurt like a bitch. This morning he had a maid help dress him, something he hasn't done since he was a child.

He released the water and picked a few towels to set on a nearby table from where he sat on the cot. He didn't mind forcing Midorima to do this but that was technically like giving Midorima a favor and he'd rather do it himself no matter how painful it is.

Akashi swiftly tugged the buttons to his shirt. He steeled himself, if he does this quickly then the pain will be short, excruciating but only for a bit.

Then he heard a soft knock, "its unlocked."

Kuroko came in and somewhat greeted, "Akashi-san."

His timing couldn't be better. 

"Kuroko-kun, can you help take off my blazer and shirt?" Kuroko got behind to obey which Akashi would've admired if Kuroko's fingers didn't feel like a thousand bee stings. "Carefully," Akashi warned.

Like a lover, Kuroko's fingers were soft as he caressed his uniform.

"Akashi-san this is very beautiful," Kuroko whispered.

Nanabe did an amazing job, the thought made him smile but he didn't. 

Instead he informed Kuroko, "Thank you, it was finished yesterday and then you hit it." His biggest art piece and now the most painful one and someone just had to run into him. "I already have hot water and some towels do you mind dabbing my whole back?"

Akashi listened to the sound of splashing water and then without warning molten lava was just underneath the nape. If the hot water didn't leave relief after the initial shock, Akashi doubted he could relax. As an Akashi, he made a mental note to conduct himself more appropriate manner.

"If I hadn't said anything, how would you have done this?" Kuroko asked like he wasn't afraid. He probably wasn't, seeing as how he wasn't in any danger, which he never was to begin with but few can look at him in the eye.

"I'd have taken a hot shower," Akashi answered. "However a sponge bath is more convenient."

"I'm sorry," Kuroko apologized.

"For what?" He really didn't know why.

Kuroko said quietly, "For running into you."

Akashi huffed a laugh," you already apologized."

"But that was when I was scared. Now I'm sincere."

He believed him, he was also very impressed. He said it before but it was worth repeating, none could look him in the eye. Granted Kuroko wasn't facing him but it took real courage to say that especially to someone like him.

This Kuroko was a fighter, a sentiment that Akashi admired.

He hasn't said anything since Kuroko dropped the mic on him but the silence after wasn't awkward. Akashi was lost in thought particularly about the little third year currently washing his back and Kuroko was currently preoccupied with said back. 

Akashi looked at the clock, Kuroko wasn't a delinquent and shouldn't be late to anymore of his classes.

"That should be enough Kuroko-kun. Can you help me put my stuff back on?"

"Yeah," Kuroko agreed. Akashi wasn't looking forward to it but half the day was done, he could do another half."You know..." Akashi looked at him suspiciously. "It would be remiss of me to not take care of your tattoo after causing you some pain. I can do more sponge baths for you."

The laugh was unexpected from him but he couldn't control the sudden fondness of his bluntness and rather sneaky attitude.

"Kuroko-kun you interest me." Akashi said honestly. "I am in your care." He pulled out his phone, "let's exchange numbers."

"Oh yes," Kuroko told him his number and then waited for Akashi to send a message back.

Akashi quickly wrote the message thanking him for his help, a task he had already said verbally and therefore had no quandaries sending it in text form. Kind of like documentation or proof of his gratefulness. 

"Shall I escort you to your class, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko looked at him in surprise. Akashi supposed many wouldn't think he was polite. Everyone filed him as a delinquent because he got tattoos and a couple of piercings and yet still managing to get the top score of every test. Though everyone seems to think he does drugs behind the bleachers so people will believe what they want.

"If it's not too much trouble Akashi-san," Kuroko gave a small smile. Considering that this was the first time Akashi seen Kuroko's lips curl up, it was basically an invitation. Kuroko seemed to want to know him better.

The feeling was mutual.


	3. Sophisticated

Kuroko's POV

Satsuki Momoi was living proof that Kuroko wasn't straight. She was the embodiment of every man's wet dream and for hormonal teenagers she was no exception. Her male counterpart was Ryota Kise who was popular with just about every woman who crossed his path.

Both of them made offers and while Momoi was lovely he had no excitement to be her boyfriend. On the other hand Kise had him questioning his sexuality just by looking at him and he could admire the strong chest and chiseled arms. He was covered in lean muscle that was made for a soccer player, running and endurance.

Then Kuroko familiarized with Kise's personality and mourned at the waste of good looks. Kise didn't have a bad additude like perhaps Haizaki - the resident bully - but he was constantly moving. He was the epitome of a social butterfly.

People were like flowers to him, he appreciated looks, demeanor, and most importantly variety and quantity. He was an extrovert constantly, like he needed social interaction or it could kill him and because he was beautiful, people often satisfied his need for attention.

Attention like what he was now getting. Aomine still had bug eyes and jaw that was to the floor. Momoi was glaring at him and Kuroko knew she was five seconds away from asking the teacher to stop his lecture so she could interrogate him on what the hell happened.

All that did happen was Akashi walked with him to class. And if Kuroko checked out Kise then there was no way he could say no to Akashi. He didn't know if Akashi wore eyeliner or mascara to complete his punk look but his lashes were long and they framed his sunset eyes that were so intense and only had him thinking about the morning after and waking up to those eyes lecherously roam over his body.

He was thinking like a cretin, like Aomine but what the hell else was he supposed to think? If he thought Kise looked like a succubus then Akashi was the god of sex.

Kuroko recalled the walk with crystal clear memory because it was uncomfortable.

It wasn't like a rom com or in the manga where they accidentally touch shoulders or if their hands touch, wondering if they would hold hands and fingers be intertwined.

Everyone was staring at them. A sentiment that Kuroko never experienced. Clearly the same wasn't for Akashi who seemed entirely amused at the sudden quiet of people's conversation. What gathered people's attention wasn't that Akashi was walking in a hallway for classes he didn't go to but that he wasn't walking alone.

"I apologize Kuroko-kun," Akashi muttered. "Had I known this would happen, I wouldn't have subjected you to discomfort."

"It's okay Akashi-san."

"Please, call me what you're more comfortable with. Akashi-san is too formal."

"Then Akashi-kun." Kuroko looked at Akashi before they entered the door to his classroom. "You can also call me anything that you're comfortable with."

"Very well. Goodbye Tetsuya."

That's when the chaos happened.

Aomine's jaw made a pop as it hit the floor and Momoi audibly gasped.

As for Kuroko, his face and ears felt scorching and he put his hands to cover his most likely red cheeks.

As for Akashi, his devilish smirk only confirmed to Kuroko that he is the forbidden fruit. Did his voice have to purr his name? Why was his voice so sexy anyway? How can he hear him say that again? Why was he so thirsty right now?

Kuroko could only watch Akashi leave as if he owned the place. Then again his father was the CEO of Akashi Corp so he might actually own the school.

Now Kuroko could hardly focus on the lecture because of the resident trouble wreaking havoc. If he could read minds, he was pretty sure everyone was wondering why the local sexy and rich gangster was with him.

Kuroko wasn't a nobody per se but he tended not to stand out. So, he could see why people were suspicious of him. He could count his friends on one hand. Aomine, Momoi, Kise, and Kagami. Guess he should add Akashi to the list of friends.

The bell rang, startling him. Both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he was done for the day. A curse because now Momoi was coming in three...two...

"Kuroko, can you come to my desk please?" Kuroko's teacher Mr. Nguyen sat in his leather chair that encouraged good posture and could roll around.

Kuroko left his stuff and went to Mr. Nguyen. The class exited, only the students assigned to clean stayed as they got the brooms to sweep under the desks that everyone already stacked on their desk.

"What is it Nguyen-Sensei?"

Mr. Nguyen was a good teacher, good enough for Kuroko to want to be like him when he officially started his education career and Kuroko felt a little guilty that he wasn't able to pay attention today.

"You do know talking with someone and informing them is an option you have."

Kuroko blinked, "I'm not sure what you mean Sensei."

He cleared his throat, "I want to embolden you. If Akashi is bullying you then you need to let us know."

Kuroko suddenly felt sick. This was judging by the cover to a whole new level. Yet wasn't he the same? He avoided trouble and Akashi was definitely trouble. This morning he thought Akashi had already thought of thirty two ways to kill and dispose of his body.

"No," Kuroko quickly defended. "No Akashi-Kun isn't..."

"Are you friends with him?" He did not like the tone of his voice.

"We're more like acquaintances," Kuroko answered. He was curious about Akashi, he was intriguing and felt...misunderstood. which was crazy but it was the only way he could describe the kindness in his heterchromatic eyes.

"Kuroko, Akashi isn't the type of person you want to make friends with. You show promise and you want to be a teacher! You definitely don't want to find yourself in a situation you can't get out of because he forced you to be in one. Perhaps he's peer pressuring you? You need to tell me or you need to promise you'll think about your future."

"I will think about my future," Kuroko said softly.

Mr. Nguyen nodded pleased, "you're dismissed. Feel free to come to me if you need any help handing Akashi."

"Yes Sensei, goodbye."

Kuroko quickly grabbed his stuff to leave. He tried defending Akashi and he didn't listen. Mr. Nguyen thought he was right about Akashi and wouldn't listen. Only 'Yes Sensei', 'Thank you Sensei', 'Let me kiss your ass Sensei'.

Don't worry Nguyen-sensei, he will think about his future and it didn't involve his teacher.

He texted Akashi, "Akashi-kun please let me walk you home today. I'll be waiting for you in the front by the fountain."

He felt his phone vibrate a moment later, "I'll see you in five."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUST POST SOMETHING ON SATURDAY!!!
> 
> I haven't forgotten about Kuroko No Convict, in fact I finished editing everything but Chapter 17 took a turn that I wanted to add more stuff and anyway basically I don't want to post unfinished work so here we go with this fic.


	4. Unrefined

Akashi's POV

"Are you paying attention?" Shintaro Midorima spat.

"Are you sure you want me to? You're losing."

"Go die Akashi... I yield."

While Midorima set up the pieces to have another shogi game, Akashi looked back out the window where there was a clear view of the fountain in the front of the school. It was a beautiful structure of a dolphin the school's mascot and twisting metal that resembled waves and water squirting to make it look alive and in a Seaworld's show.

He did feel bad, that his mind wasn't focused on his favorite game like Midorima would want but today kept replaying in his head. Kuroko's motivation was unclear to him.

"Do you know Tetsuya Kuroko?"

Midorima groaned, "he associates with Aomine, Kise, and Kagami." He looked like he ate a lemon, "plus he's an aquarius and blood type A."

Heh, Midorima actually knew a lot.

"I hope you'll explain to me how you came to that conclusion."

"We took chemistry last year and quickly found out we didn't have any." Midorima's permanent frown seemed to deepen. "Don't tell me that's what got your minds in the clouds."

Akashi spoke honestly, "He interests me."

"Everytime something interests you, I suffer."

"Don't be so salty, I was interested in Takao and now you two are dating." Takao had a wide range of awareness and for Akashi it was easy to see how well Takao complimented Midorima's skills.

"You make it sound like dating Takao isn't hazardous to my health. The man mercilessly teases me." It was well known that Midorima was a prude and Takao suddenly became a sex deviant just to have Midorima's face resemble a tomato or a strawberry. Having green hair put him at a disadvantage.

"Whatever you say Tsuderima."

"I told you not to call me that," he was always in a pissy mood after losing. "Do you have blue nailpolish?"

Akashi showed him his hand. Perfectly clean because he fell asleep before he could paint it black.

"Is that my lucky item?"

"No it's mine. I'd buy it but Takao is holding my money hostage." Akashi raised a brow so Midorima explained. "He wants to buy something for the upperclassmen."

Knowing Takao it was probably a pineapple.

"Is that why he ditched last period?"

"No he doesn't have one. What time is it?"

Akashi looked at his phone, "end of school." Before he could return it to his pocket Kuroko messaged him. Akashi read out loud, "Akashi-kun please let me walk you home today. I'll be waiting for you in the front by the fountain."

"Is that Kuroko?" Midorima asked while he packed up.

Akashi followed suit, "yes." Then he texted back, "I'll see you in five."

"Doesn't it seem weird all of sudden he's asking this of you?"

"If you're asking if Kuroko has evil intentions, I'm not sure. However from what I've seen, he doesn't seem like the type. How about in chemistry?" They exited the classroom and rounded the corner into the hallway.

"No but I don't like him."

"Because of his blood type?"

"Yes."

Well, Akashi supposed people have been disliked for worse reasons.

The two boys exited the school and said their farewells.

"Goodbye Shintaro."

"See you tomorrow Akashi." He went to the right instead of straight where the fountain was.

Kuroko wasn't easy to spot but Akashi liked to think his eyes were better than most. Situational awareness came in handy until a cute boy bumps into his recovering tattoo. In fairness it had been Kuroko's fault and it was the first time Akashi has ever noticed him.

Noticed him for the first time in three years.

As a side note Akashi brought two yearbooks so he can look through them later.

"Hello Tetsuya," Akashi greeted.

"Hello Akashi-kun. Thank you for agreeing to this. Not many would."

"Not many would offer," Akashi pointed out. He led the way to his house and Kuroko walked beside him.

"That is true." Kuroko deadpanned. It was a fact and Kuroko responded neutrally. "However I'd like your final year to not be so..."

"Strenuous?" Akashi finished.

"I was going to say lonely. I want to know you better."

"Why?"

"I have a surprisingly nice time when in your company. You're mysterious and my teacher told me your bad news."

Akashi laughed, "and I thought I was the rebel. Next thing you know you'll have tattoos." He caressed his shoulder blade, "a koi would be elegant."

Kuroko blushed, "I've never thought about getting one."

"Neither did I to be honest. But I'm glad I have them."

He didn't tell Kuroko that he had a dark side. A voice in his head, almost like a second personality that was cruel. He almost forgot who he was, an absolute or the opposite. The polite prince and his second personality a harsh emporer.

The ink on his skin was proof of him overcoming a war with himself. Instead of being two people. He was one person who created another option. To be a free spirit.

"Where was your first one?"

Akashi remembered Kuroko was still there. Damn his lack of presence.

"Right here," he pointed to his ribs on the left side. "If you don't mind coming inside, I can show you."

"I promised I would take care of you Akashi. So if you don't mind, I will."

"My house is open."

"Very well I should call my gigi." Akashi watched Kuroko pull out a light blue flip phone and quickly dialed. He waited for a rather long time before the contact answered. "Hello Gigi...yeah it's me, I'm going over to a friend's house." Akashi raised a brow, they were friends huh? "No it's not them, it's someone new...Oh um okay. His name is Seijuro Akashi, okay? Hold on." He covered the receiver of the phone. "It's my grandmother she wants to talk to you." Kuroko handed him his phone.

Akashi wondered if Kuroko was always this trusting.

"This is Akashi speaking."

"Oh my... are you a singer?"

Her voice sounded old but he had a feeling her mind was sharp like a steel trap.

He humored, "I occasionally do in the shower. Why do you ask?"

"Your voice is lovely. It sounds like trouble, are you handsome Akashi?"

"I have red hair and heterchromatic eyes. Features that are very striking, so I'll leave it to the imagination." Akashi decided not to tell her all the additional stuff that's on his person. Like piercings and tattoos. Even as he spoke his tongue piercing weighed it down and his words were accented.

"I see, I hope you don't think of Tetsuya differently when I say this. He doesn't think I know but he's homosexual."

Akashi sucked in a breath. He was beginning to see how Kuroko became quick to trust. He had to protect these people from those who would take advantage of them.

"I-is that so?" He had already suspected when Kuroko seemed distracted when washing his back. "Rest assured we actually have that in common."

Kuroko was right beside him and he'd rather have this conversation with him then for him to over hear. Akashi looked at Kuroko who was still keeping pace with him. Kuroko had a glint of worry but his beautiful blue eyes shined.

Kuroko was an angel.

"Oh I can't wait to meet you! What's your favorite thing to eat?"

His grandmother was also one.

"Tofu soup. I don't care for seaweed."

Kuroko groaned and grabbed his phone, "Gigi please stop badgering Akashi-kun!" He smiled listening to whatever she had to say. "Alright, Gigi I'll be at Akashi's house so I'll be home later." He then looked away from Akashi suddenly, "Gigi, stop! Good bye!" Kuroko sighed as he hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "Sorry about that Akashi-kun, she gets excited."

"It's alright, we're at the train station anyway."


	5. Luxurious

Kuroko' POV

Kuroko was the first to arrive at the fountain. He figured it might be hard for Akashi to notice him. He enjoyed his low presence sometimes like when he had to evade all his friends after his talk with his teacher but now he wanted Akashi to see him.

"Hello Tetsuya," Akashi greeted. Kuroko looked at him surprised. He can see Kuroko?

Remembering his manners, "Hello Akashi-kun. Thank you for agreeing to this. Not many would."

"Not many would offer," Akashi pointed out. He led the way to his house and Kuroko walked beside him.

"That is true." Kuroko wondered how many others were discouraged by teachers to not hang out with someone who was rather cool actually. "However I'd like your final year to not be so..."

"Strenuous?" Akashi finished.

"I was going to say lonely. I want to know you better."

"Why?"

Kuroko answered honestly, "I have a surprisingly nice time when in your company. You're mysterious and my teacher told me your bad news."

Akashi laughed and Kuroko knew that it was the same sound as a siren leading sailors to their death. His voice was always pleasant to the ears but his laugh would kill him.

"And I thought I was the rebel. Next thing you know you'll have tattoos." He caressed his shoulder blade and liquid fire blossomed there, "a koi would be elegant."

Kuroko blushed, "I've never thought about getting one."

"Neither did I to be honest. But I'm glad I have them."

From his tone, it sounded dismissive. A way to tell Kuroko that there is some deep trauma there and he didn't want to talk about it with some guy that he only met today from bumping into him.

Fair enough, Kuroko could be too pushy sometimes.

To accept Akashi's arrangement of keeping things light he changed the subject.

"Where was your first one?"

"Right here," he pointed to his ribs on the left side. "If you don't mind coming inside, I can show you."

Great they'd hang out even more!

"I promised I would take care of you Akashi. So if you don't mind, I will."

"My house is open."

"Very well I should call my Gigi." Kuroko pulled out his phone. With practiced ease he dialed his grandma. They recently spoke too so he went into his call history. "Hello Gigi."

"Is that you, Tetsuya?"

"Yeah it's me, I'm going over to a friend's house."

"Oh? To Daiki-chan or Taiga-chan's house?"

"No it's not them, it's someone new."

"Well then, please let me talk with him. I want to speak with your new friend and make sure you're hanging out with the right people."

'Friends' even though Akashi looks like someone who just came from a photoshoot and damn Kuroko was really gay.

"Oh um okay. His name is Seijuro Akashi, okay? Hold on." He covered the receiver of the phone. "It's my grandmother she wants to talk to you." Kuroko handed Akashi his phone.

"This is Akashi speaking...I occasionally do in the shower. Why do you ask?" Kuroko may have to rethink his decision in letting his grandma talk with him. "I have red hair and heterchromatic eyes. Features that are very striking, so I'll leave it to the imagination." Akashi wisely didn't mention anything else. Akashi listened to her and suddenly sucked in a breath. Kuroko wondered why. "I-is that so? Rest assured we actually have that in common..."

Akashi looked at him and he returned his glance with his own. It would be difficult to dislike his grandma, so he couldn't wait for them to meet.

Then again he was happy Akashi was walking with him and offering his house. He was so kind.

"...Tofu soup. I don't care for seaweed."

Kuroko groaned and grabbed his phone, "Gigi please stop badgering Akashi-kun!"

"Oh let an old lady have her fun!"

Kuroko grinned at her (usual) antics.

"Alright, Gigi I'll be at Akashi-kun's house so I'll be home later."

"Go ahead and have a sleepover there!"

Kuroko couldn't look at Akashi and wanted to hide his scarlet face.

"Gigi, stop! Good bye!" Kuroko sighed as he hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "Sorry about that Akashi-kun, she gets excited."

"It's alright, we're at the train station anyway."

They left school right after it ended, and headed straight to the train station but they weren't able to beat rush hour traffic. Everyone also had the same idea to go straight from work into this train.

Akashi was a good five inches taller than him so either he could look at Akashi's lips or hide in his chest. Suffice to say he chose the latter and couldn't stop his blushy face.

"Tetsuya do you mind shielding my back?" Akashi asked. Kuroko looked at him and Akashi was gritting his teeth. Kuroko quickly did so by standing behind him and when the train jolted around Kuroko tried to keep Akashi's back from damage.

Kuroko looked at Akashi's face when he had a chance which was when they exited the station.

"Are you alright Akashi-kun?"

"Not really. At least we're almost there."

Kuroko admired his positivity.

He also wasn't kidding that his house was around the corner and he should've mentioned his house was a damn mansion.

Kuroko couldn't help but gawk at everything. It was surprisingly not modern. It felt like walking in a mansion, there was history here and Kuroko could easily see a samurai of the edo period walking on the tatami.

"I'll give you the tour later," Akashi told him. Kuroko looked back at Akashi sheepishly but Akashi had amusement in his eyes. They walked up the stairs and the second door to the right was his room. "Close the door," Kuroko obeyed. "Lock it," Kuroko gulped and did that too. "Come closer Tetsuya."

Kuroko tried to not blush but his cursed cheeks flared up anyway because he has the same genetics as his mom. Kuroko put his bag on the chair next to Akashi's dismissed bag.

Kuroko got closer and readied himself to lose his virginity.

It wasn't really a surprise to draw that conclusion. Lock the door...Come closer...Tetsuya...

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Please help remove my blazer." Oh yeah he was in serious pain. Kuroko winced everytime Akashi sucked in a breath. He peeled off his shirt much the same way. Akashi panted heavily, "first let me take a shower. Make yourself comfortable."

Kuroko watched Akashi take off his belt. The leather belt was put on the chair with the bags. He stumbled into another room. Kuroko thought it was a closet but when he heard water on tile, it must be a bathroom.

Kuroko felt weird being by himself in a locked room. A locked room that was Akashi's no less. It looked like something from pinterest. Or someone who doesn't live in this room. Maybe this was actually a guest room?

But that didn't make sense because on his dresser was a frame with a photograph. There was a beautiful woman that looked like Akashi if he was a woman. Probably his mother because Akashi was right next to her and he was a child.

Aww, little Akashi was adorable.

He had a feeling where this was going.

Mayuzumi, his older brother reads light novels and he has read yaoi before. The Seme, the guy that acts as the macho alpha in the relationship, the one who doesn't get it up in the ass. That character has qualities that make him interesting.

Sadistic, sexy, and most definitely has a tragic past.

Akashi was the definition of Seme. He had all the traits and he's a bad boy and yakuza people always get to be top.

Would that mean, Kuroko is the Uke? The delicate female counterpart. Kuroko did have dainty wrists, meant to be pinned by the Seme. Slender neck, meant to covered in love marks. Long eyelashes that would have tears of ecstacy in them.

Kuroko stopped looking at Akashi's bed before it became too dangerous.

Kuroko has fingered himself before. Curiosity and boredom had him try. It took time, lots and lots of lube and an acceptance that the angle of fingering himself would never be deep enough. He ended up getting a few sex toys.

He wasn't a pervert like Aomine but he wasn't prude like Kagami. Maybe Kise, who once he wasn't being clingy, had a few good tactics and ideas about masturbation.

And every time he would offer to help and every time he got a headache and responded with a firm no.

The subject wasn't taboo and they were seniors in highschool... and he was a guy and getting erections were completely normal and Kuroko wanted to learn more about his body.

Akashi came out of the bathroom with a loose towel around his hips.

Kuroko's mouth watered.

Akashi walked up to him like this was something everyone did when they met someone the same day.

He held out his hand.

"Um?"

Akashi smiled softly, "give me your hand."

It was really hard to think with Akashi shirtless and still steamy from his shower. Water droplets scattered at random on his beautiful body from his damp hair. And his tattoos only enhanced his physic.

Kuroko held out his hand. Akashi put a circular container in his hand. Then he headed to the bed and flopped on it. He read the inscription and it was aloe vera cream.

Getting the idea he uncapped it and put a healthy amount on his fingers to transfer to Akashi. Akashi's face was in the covers but he was definitely grunting at the cold gel go over his sore back.

"Akashi-kun it seems like a bad idea to get your whole back done in a day."

Akashi took his face out and huffed a laugh, "the tattooing wasn't painful it's the healing part. Well when they were working on my spine, it was awful but I think when they did my ribs it was worse."

Kuroko hummed, acknowledging the new information.

"I'm done."

"Thank you Tetsuya. It feels loads better." Considering his face looked more relaxed, Kuroko believed him. "If you don't mind, allow me to get a change of pants?"

"Oh..." Kuroko got off the bed, realizing he had been hovering over Akashi and would've been sitting on Akashi's butt if he didn't have his wet towel on.

Akashi got up and Kuroko admired the muscles working under the ink and skin. Akashi went to a random drawer got some sweatpants and proceeded to put them on. He did it effortlessly and Kuroko didn't see anything scandalous which was disappointing to say the least.

It got him curious as to why he's so good at facing away from people, putting his sweatpants underneath the towel and not exposing anything. Akashi put his wet towel on a rack that distinguished the clean from the dirty. Then he got his clothes that were previously thrown off and he folded them. Kuroko smiled, Akashi was a clean freak.

"Sorry, Akashi-kun. I should have tidied up."

"No it's fine," Akashi smiled at him. "You seem to favor voyeurism."

"N-no!" Kuroko protested.

"So you staring at my naked form was just my imagination?"

"Yes it is Akashi-kun you should go to a mental hospital." It occured to Kuroko that he was feeling comfortable. Telling Akashi to have his head checked instead of cowering away from him. It seems getting closer to Akashi wouldn't be as difficult as he first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm both happy and flabbergasted that this fic is popular with you guys! I'd be happy to update but I have no idea where this is going unlike with Kuroko No Convict but whatever I could use the practice and #AkashiWithTattoos4Life


End file.
